


Holonet Community Speculates About Missing Prince

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Fanwork About Fandom, Conspiracy Theories, Ficlet, M/M, Meta, News Article Format, POV Outsider, not TLJ compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Ben Solo disappeared years ago, but theories that he’s run off with one Armitage Hux have become popular on the holonet. Written in news article format.An old Tumblr ficlet that I decided to give a home here.





	Holonet Community Speculates About Missing Prince

HANNA CITY, CHANDRILA- If you were to ask Kiibo Nexley what he did for fun, then he would likely tell you that he spends much of his time away from his durasteel factory job on the holonet.

Nexley’s holonet activity differ’s greatly from that of most sentients, however.

 

“I run a speculation forum,” says the twenty-five-year-old human, “it’s dedicated to the disappearance of Ben Solo, you know?”

 

The unconventionally handsome Prince Ben Solo of (former) Alderaan captured the attention of the entire Galaxy from day one. His parents were General Leia Organa and Captain Han Solo- heroes of the Rebellion. He was also born a prince, if only nominally and ceremonially. As a young man, the fiery-tempered Ben was being trained in the old Jedi Arts. After the massacre on the New Jedi Temple, however, Solo simply vanished.

 

Conventional wisdom and official records suggest that he perished with his Jedi trainee brethren, but some, Nexley included, are not convinced.

 

“They never recovered a body,” Nexley says, “and Ben’s parents are oddly silent about the whole ordeal. You’d think that people missing a son would work more with the public. Unless they know where he is.”

 

Nexley, as well as other forum users, have an alternate theory of where the missing prince may be.

“We’re pretty sure he was rescued by General Hux, the younger one,” Nexley says, “they’re star-crossed lovers.”

 

Evidence for this theory is surprisingly abundant and compelling. The numerous ex-boyfriends that testified after Ben Solo’s disappearance indicate that he did, in fact, have an interest in other men. There are also numerous holophotos of the General and a man matching Solo’s description scattered aboutthe holonet.

 

Nexley pulls up a holophoto on his datapad. It shows a tall, dark-haired man sharing a passionate kiss with General Hux against a backdrop of a star-speckled night sky. It is taken from far away, likely to prevent the holographer from being seen, but it is detailed enough to be used as evidence for Nexley's theory.

 

“We like to call this one ‘the confirmation’. It’s the clearest holo we have. If you look closely, you can see Ben’s two moles over his eyebrow. His nose is also digging into the General’s cheek. He’s got this big nose, you know?”

 

As he speaks, Nexley points out each convincing detail with a slim index finger. It’s not hard to see why this theory has gained so much traction.

 

But why would such a promising member of the Republic Elder Houses run off with the General of an Imperial remnant?

 

“We have our theories,” says Nexley, “they’re all different, but interesting to discuss. Some people’s theories get kind of weird. I had one lady suggest that Kylo Ren might actually be Ben Solo and I was like, 'no way’.”

 

These theories about Ben’s motivation for running off with Hux have taken on a life of their own. Many speculation forums feature “fanfiction”: stories about Ben and Hux in various settings and situations. Often, these situations become erotic.

 

“The fanfic section definitely gets the most traffic,” says Nexley, “people started writing these long, elaborate theories and it kinda grew from there.”


End file.
